


Model

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: Juho Prompt Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Model Baek Juho | Zuho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: I don't think any of these drabbles will have any summaries simply because my mind just can't handle thinking of summaries at the moment.Regardless, I hope you enjoy this dear reader. <3
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: Juho Prompt Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211504
Kudos: 3





	Model

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think any of these drabbles will have any summaries simply because my mind just can't handle thinking of summaries at the moment. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy this dear reader. <3

“Crap,” Sanghyuk mutters, hands scrambling to pick up everything he dropped. He’d been running from one end of the building to the other for a meeting when he’d bumped into someone. “I’m really really sorry, but I’m late for a meeting right now but you can tell me where your office is and I’ll swing by later. Or I can buy you a coffee or maybe lunch someday—” 

  
A pair of hands begin helping him gather everything off the floor. Sanghyuk would praise the heavens for this person helping him rather than screaming at him, but he’s already so so late and would rather not invoke the anger of his superiors. 

  
“Thank you so much—”

  
“Are you okay?” A smile so beautiful, so radiant, is directed at him and Sanghyuk lets out a pitiful sound because the one smiling at him happens to be Baek Juho. The model who’s causing a storm across Korea right now for his good looks and kind smile that makes everyone in the vicinity swoon. The model who’s been on Sanghyuk’s mind for the past few months, not only because he’s gorgeous, but because Sanghyuk has been given the task of looking after the model’s next huge modelling campaign.

  
Sanghyuk rises quickly and bows. “Mr Baek, sir, it’s such a pleasure to meet you. I’m terribly sorry for causing you such an inconvenience.”

  
Juho laughs surprised as he looks up at Sanghyuk from his crouched position. “Please, formalities aren’t necessary. You’re Sanghyuk, right? I hear you’ve been working on my campaign and I wanted to steal you away from your next meeting to discuss it with you.” 

  
That certainly changed things.

  
“Oh, ah sure! Where would you like to talk?” Sanghyuk asks, taking all the paper from Juho’s outstretched hand.

  
“Let’s go to the cafe on the fifth floor. It won’t be too busy around this time.”

  
“Lead the way,” Sanghyuk says. In the back of his mind, something tells him that his supervisor won’t be happy about this, but Sanghyuk only had a tiny part in that meeting.

  
The cafe is fairly quiet as Juho said it would be. Sanghyuk sits at their table as Juho orders and pays for their drinks. Juho had insisted on paying for them despite Sanghyuk’s objections, saying in response, “I should treat you well. You are in charge of my image after all.” The wink from Juho that had followed shocked Sanghyuk into his seat.

  
Sanghyuk tries to keep his blush at bay.

  
“Alright, here’s your coffee,” Juho announces, taking a seat. “And now, about the campaign. There’s something I’ve wanted to talk about in the media for ages but my manager doesn’t want me to talk about it. Usually, I’d be a good little model and stay out of trouble but that’s far from staying true to myself. So,” he pauses, taking a sip of americano. Whatever it is, it must be difficult to admit.

  
“So?” Sanghyuk prompts, pen poised to take note.

  
Juho furrows his brows in seriousness.”I’m gay.”

  
Sanghyuk’s pen falls to the notebook with a click. He looks around them in cautiousness, swallowing to speak to Juho.

  
“Are—are you sure you want to announce that? Korea is…”

  
“Homophobic? Yeah, that’s why I want to,” says Juho.

  
He seems so serious about it, as if he’d put so much thought into it that there was no going back.

  
Sanghyuk thinks about all the homophobes he’s encountered over his life and imagines it magnified in the way it will be for Juho. 

  
“How do you want to do this?” Sanghyuk asks, drinking some coffee to find relief for his suddenly dry throat.

  
“That is why I wanted to talk to you about it. I saw your campaign last year, the perfume one. It was so subtle but, effective.” Juho takes his phone from his pocket, pulling up the picture so quickly he must have prepared it earlier. “If we do an advertising campaign like this with a storyline then I’m sure the public will have to accept it.”

  
The campaign would be ambitious, but weighing it in his mind, not totally impossible. They’d have to get support from higher up in the company first, however, and that is easier said than done.

  
After a few minutes of scribbling in his notebook, Sanghyuk looks up to Juho who raises his eyebrows.

  
“Let’s do it,” says Sanghyuk.

  
Juho grins, leaning forward in excitement and hauling Sanghyuk up with a yelp to hug him. “Thank you, Sanghyuk.”

  
Patting his back, Sanghyuk smiles into Juho’s shoulder.

A little challenge never hurt anyone. This though? This was going to be mammoth. 


End file.
